gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
Large
Part 1 transcript *Voice: Another quiet day in Marzipan. But it wasn't always this way. Once, it was horrible! (lightning is shown, trees are blowing, a bridge is shaking (which is from the November 1940 Tacoma Narrows Bridge collapse), and a person is seen, and people are shown helping an animal) (setting goes to Mung Daal's kitchen) The unimaginable happened! One day, Chowder...grown himself large and wide to gigiantic size! (A live-action woman screams and falls back) *Chowder: (grows himself large and wide to gigiantic size & Mung Daal, Schnitzel, & Truffles are dirty, stinky, rotten friend-stealers) I have the best friends, The best job, And, of course, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Truffles. Get out of there! Idiot Friends! *Mung Daal: Ah, stay away! Oh, another Chowder nightmare. *Truffles: He's already 10 seconds late. I'm doubting he's not paying for this. *Mung Daal: Gazpacho, what are you doing? *Gazpacho: Oh, trying to locate a new trophy off the Chowder computer network. Y'know, I was pretty mad yesterday, but for some reason now I'm just glad you exist. You know that whole race is such a blur to me, I barely remember it anyway. *Mung Daal: Uh-huh, yeah. *Gazpocho: the melted trophy to Mung Daal Here, give it to some girl you think is groovy. You never know what'll happen. *Mung Daal: Yes I do. Mung Daal from evil appear. Evil Mung Daal then destroys the trophy'' *Evil Mung Daal: Stupid trophy! *Mung Daal: Hey! *Evil Mung Daal: You'll thank me for this later .[Evil Mung Daal then zap back to his own time] *Mung Daal: [still suprised and shocked about what just happened] I'm welcome? *Truffles: Oh Internet, breakfast is ready! (End of Part 1) Deleted Scene: Mung Daal's Scary Story *Mung Daal: And when he woke up in the morning, she was still in his bed! (screams) *Truffles: That's it? *Mung Daal: Yeah. And then she wanted to make him eggs. (screams) And he said, "Oh,I don't have time." I've got a meeting at 12:30. "And she said, "I'll drive you there. (screams) "And he said, "No, no, it's at my office. It's, like, a half-hour commute." And she said, "I don't mind. It's on the way to my kid's preschool." (screams 4 times) Part 2 transcript *Mung Daal: Uhh, I’m sorry for letting you down again, Chowder. *Chowder: It’s ok, Mung, you didn’t mean it. Ok, boys, take me away. (Policemen shove Chowder into the police station) *Mung Daal: Don’t worry, Chowder. I’ll try harder next semester. (Chowder screams as he is thrown away by the policemen) It’ll be great! (Walks away) Only now I don’t even have my bike. *Schnitzel: Radda. *Mung Daal: Schnitzel! My bike! You found it! This mung is still mobile! (Schnitzel climbs on top of Mung Daal's shoulders. He rides away on his bike) Alright, let’s go surprise someone at the hospital! Credits Cast *Person *People taking a animal *Nicky Jones as Chowder & Voice *Live-Action Woman *Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal *Kevin Michael Richardson as Schnitzel *Tara Strong as Truffles *Dana Snyder as Gazpacho *Aaron Massey as Evil Mung Daal *Police APM music *Aloha - "Ah, another quiet day in Marzipan." *The Creature A - Lightning is shown, trees are blowing, a bridge is shaking, a person is seen, people are shown helping an animal & a live-action woman screams and falls back. *Dancing the Hula - I had the best friends, the best job, and mung Daal, schnitzel, truffles. *Aloha Oe - Chowder gets sent to an police station. *Hawaiian Farewell: #2 - Mung Daal mops along and finds his uni-cycle.